The day everything changed
by Bellward-forever
Summary: Miroku and Sango realize the feelings that they have for each other, and they decide to try dating. Which later turns into marriage, because when they decide to take their relationship to the next level Sango ends up pregnant.
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Miroku a woke at an early hour, so he left the hut that he, Inuyasha, and Shippo were sharing that way he doesn't wake anyone up. He went outside to find a peaceful spot where he could relax and maybe even meditate, and he wouldn't go far that way he could help if someone was in trouble. So he just looked around then he saw this lovely spot under a beautiful oak tree which was great, because that way he could relax and stay cool at the same time.

"The prefect spot time to relax" said Miroku as he started to relax.

Then all of a sudden he began to hear footsteps headed towards him, so he started to look around because he thought he might be some sort demon, but it turns out that it was only Sango who had also woke early. They began to talk about how he thought that it was a demon headed towards him, and she just burst out laughing. After a few minutes she stopped and she explained to him what was so funny, and they began to talk about anything that popped into their heads. Later on that morning while they were talking they both realized that they had loads in common, so they just kept talking mostly about the things they agreed on.

About two hours later the rest of their friends awoke to find that both Miroku and Sango were gone, but when they each got out of the huts they saw a crazy site one that probably none of you can imagine. They found Miroku and Sango laughing together under the oak, but then out of no where Mirkou leaned over to wisper something in Sango's ear when Kagome came over to talk with Sango. When Kagome got there Miroku decided to back away he then excused himself from the girls new conversation, so he then headed back towards Inuyasha and Shippo who were standing in front of the huts.

"Miroku are you going crazy do you actually believe that Sango has feelings for you, because Miroku incase you haven't realized you fall in love with just about every woman you lay your eyes on" said Inuyasha.

"Sango are you nuts or something since when have you ever had feelings for Miroku, because everytime he falls in love with someone you tell Miroku that he's nuts and to leave the poor girl alone" said Kagome in a questioning voice.

Then out of no where Kagura the wind demon appear she then began attacking


	2. Miroku becomes injured

**Miroku becomes injured**

Finally Kagura left, because off all the injuries she got while fighting Inuyasha and Miroku. The guys came back with only a few sratches the worst one was cuts in Miroku's arms, so Sango said she would stay by his side till the cuts were all healed. Miroku seemed happy that she agreed to stay and comfort him, but he asked to leave him if a demon came that way she could help the others. Sango seemed confused now since Miroku had asked not to fight along side with him and Inuyasha when they were fighting Kagura.

" Miroku why do you ask me to fight if a demon appears when yesterday you told me not to help you and Inuyasha fight Kagura? "asked Sango.

" Because we are now down a fighter since my wounds seem to be worse then they appeared to be, so Inuyasha will need your help and possibly Kagome's as well please just do it for me "Miroku replied while in some pain.

" All right Miroku I will help in any way I can, so that way when your wounds heal we can continue on our way looking for the sacred jewel shards " Sango replied while agreeing with Miroku.

" Great sounds like the best idea for everyone "Miroku replied.

After a few minutes of pain Miroku so how found a way to relax, do he then fell asleep which was good that way Sango could try to figure out a way to help heal Miroku's wounds. She then went to ask Kagome how she helps heal Inuyasha's wounds, because it is useally Inuyasha who is hurt in battle not Miroku.

" Kagome what do you usually to help heal Inuyasha's wounds since this time it's Miroku with the injuries, and not Inuyasha? "Sango asked in a puzzled voice.

" I dress his wounds with badages that way I can wrap the badages around the wound in preticular "answered Kagome.

" Oh I see then well thank you Kagome, and may I also ask can I borrow some for Mirkou's present injuries? "Sango asked.

" Of course that's what friends do they help others in need, and right now that's Miroku, so of course I will give you some for him "Kagome answered the second question.

" Ok thanks that's prefect I can put the bandages on him right now since he's sleeping right now, so I'll have to be very quiet and try not to wake him, so I'll see yuo guys later "Sango said to the rest of the gang.


	3. Confused feelings

**Confusing Feelings**

The next day Miroku finally awoke, and he startled Sango who was putting new bandages on his wounds which seemed to be healing. He asked her how long he had been sleeping for, so she told him that he had been sleeping for exactly one full day. Which of course surprised him since he doesn't usually sleep that much, because he's always fearing that some sort of demon will appear and kill him along with all of his friends.

" Sango has any sort of demon tried to attack us since I've been asleep? "Miroku asked in a worried voice.

" No Miroku no one has tried to attack, and you ned to try to relax because no one would try to attack us since they would be killed "Sango replied.

" Even one of Naraku's reincarnations? "Miroku asked her.

" Yes, because we will always win since we don't just fight for ourselves we fight for our friends as well as for any person that deserves our help "she answered with a deep thought.

So then Sango and Miroku just continued talking and then they both realized that maybe all along they have misjudged each other, and that maybe someday they will become good friends or even husband and wife. They contiued talking for the longest time until they couldn't think of anything new to talk about, so Sango told Miroku that she was going to go and talk with Kagome about something very important.

" Kagome do you think that I'm falling in love with Miroku, because I'm getting all these different feelings about him and I'm not sure which one to go with, "said Sango with a confused voice.

" Sango do you really want to know what I think, and have to say about your situation? "asked Kagome.

" Yeah, since you are the only girl around and the only one I really trust "Sango answered.

" Ok fine then, Sango I believe from what I've seen is that you have a lot of feelings for Miroku, and that he has a lot of feelings for you so maybe you should really talk to him about this that way you two can figure out what you guys want to do with this, "Kagome told Sango.

" Maybe I'll sleep on it, and then talk to Miroku about it in the morning that way we both have a chance to figure out what's going on wiht us "Sango said.

She then headed back towards the hut where Miroku was, so she could tell him that she was going to the hut she and Kagome were sharing to sleep, and that she would be back in the morning to check on his wounds and to put new bandages on them.


	4. True feelings revealed

In the past three chapters Miroku and Sango have started to try, and understand one another that way they can become good friends. A small problem occured, because Kagura showed up and Miroku was later badly injured by Kagura's attacks on him and Inuyasha. Sango agreed to stay by Miroku's side untill he is fully healed, and she has been doing a great job so hopefully Miroku will soon be completely healed.

**True Feelings Revealed**

When Sango woke up the next morning she found Miroku sitting under the oak tree that they sat at when they wanted talk privately, but that didn't happen all that much since they were usually interupted. She decided to go see Miroku, and to ask him why he wasn't in bed resting since that was the best thing for him right now.

" Miroku what are you doing? "asked Sango.

" Ah! Sango you scared me, "he replied.

" Miroku please answer my question "she said to him.

" Okay then, Sango I came out here to relax and to try and get my mind off a few things "he told her.

" But you should be in bed resting, so your wounds can finally heal "she said.

" Sango I feel fine, and look they are healed, so why don't you come and sit with me then we can talk about some stuff "said Miroku.

" Okay Miroku, sounds like fun, "she answered.

So she sat down beside him, and they began talking about whatever came to mind. Then out of no where Miroku and Sango said at the same time that they couldn't stop thinking about each other, so when they both realized what each other had said they became very red in the face.

" Miroku is what you just said true? "Sango asked him.

" Yeah, and is what you just told me true as well "he asked her.

" Wow this is freaky how we both said it at the same time, "said Sango.

" Yeah, that's true "Miroku replied

They just stared at each other with amazement, and they became speechless at the moment that they agreed about saying it to the other person. Could you imagine if one of them denied what they had said, because they were scarerd of what the other one would think. Another thing that came out of no where was Miroku's next question as well as Sango's answer.

" Sango I was wondering/hoping that maybe you would like to go out with me this Sunday night, and we could go to the nearest village that way we wouldn't be far in some sort of demon showed up, so what do you say? "Miroku asked her.

" Miroku I would be honoured to go out with you this Sunday night, and I agree with everything you just said to me "Sango answered.


	5. The first date

** The first date**

Finally the day has come for Sango and Miroku's first date, but the only difficult thing is nobody else knows about the date and thats how they want it because they aren't sure if a relationship would work well for them. They decided that they would tell Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo that they were going to go check for any demons coming there way, so they headed towards the nearest village for their date.

" Sango we have to get going, or we won't make it there and back before dark "Miroku explained.

" Okay, just one minute then "she replied.

A few minutes later Sango was ready to go, so then off they went headed towards the nearest village for dinner. They promised the others that they would be back by night fall, so odviouly the others thought nothing of it which was weird since they never hung around together and Sango did tell Kagome she had feelings for Miroku.

" It's crazy how far away we are from the others don't you think? "Miroku asked.

" Yeah that's true, but I never really noticed it till now "she replied.

Finally they reached their destination, so they found a great resturant and was later seated that way they could figure out what they planned on ordering for dinner. They had a hard time figuring what to order, but then finally they decided on tacos and chocolate cake for dessert. They spent a lot of the time talking about loads of stuff, but they also ate the food they ordered of course. They seemed to have a lot of fun, but they then realized they better finish up quickly then start back towards the huts where they're staying.

" Did you enjoy the evening Sango, and the food as well? "Miroku asked.

" Yes, I loved it both parts "Sango said to him.

" Great cause I was hoping maybe we could do this again something, but don't feel like you have to just think about please it would mean a lot to me "said Miroku.

" Okay, Miroku I'll think about it and give my response at a later time "she replied.

" That sounds great to me thanks, but lets talk about it later because we really should get going the others may begin to worry about where we are "Miroku said to Sango.

" I agree, so lets get on our way before the others come looking for us "replied Sango.

A few hours later they finally arrived back at the huts where the others had been waiting for them. When they arrived back there the others look at them as if they thought Miroku and Sango weren't coming back. Kagome and Sango went back to the hut they're sharing, so they could talk privately.

" So Sango are any demons headed our way? "Kagome asked.

" No not they we could seem, but you know they pop out of no where most of the time "Sango said to her.

" Okay then what took you guys so long to get back? "asked Kagome.

" Well....we stop to eat, because we weren't sure when we would get back but who cares we're back now "Sango said.

" Yeah I guess you're right about what you said "Kagome replied.

" Did you guys actually just go out to see if any demons were headed our way, or did you guys leave so that you could talk about how you feel about each other and to be alone? " Kagome asked.

" Um..........we went out to talk about us, but please don't tell the others we don't want people knowing in case nothing happens between us, and we also went out on a date "Sango told her.

" Oh my that's great do you guys think you'll go on another date? "Kagome asked hoping to get another answer.

" Well he did ask me, but I'm not sure at the moment what i want to do "she replied once more.

" Oh well it is your choice, and only you care make the decision "Kagome said as if trying to be wise.

" That's true! "Sango said in an agreeing tone.

So they both decided to get some sleep, and Kagome swore that she wouldn't tell a single soul what they had just talked about in the hut. They also decided that Sango should look at the pros as well as the cons to figure out what she wants to do, but she really seemed to want to go on another date with Miroku so who knows.


	6. Sango's decision

**Sango's Decision**

After two days of looking at the pros and cons of being with Miroku she only found good things: like how much fun she had with him on their date, how she finds him funny so of the time, and how she likes how they argue and that they always make up by saying they were wrong. So Sango decided to tell Miroku that she would love to go out on another date with him, but first she wanted to tell Kagome without anyone else knowing.

" Kagome can you come help me find some good fruit? "Sango asked so she could tell her.

" Yeah sure, I'll be there in one moment "she replied.

" Okay sounds great just meet me at the hut "Sango told her.

" Okay perfect I need to change into a pair of shorts anyways "Kagome said to Sango.

So off they went looking for fruit, so that Sango could make a great fruit salad which everyone loved of course. The bad part was they couldn't find a lot of fruit, so if she did make a fruit salad it would have to be a small one. They decided to look at another part of the forest, because maybe they would have better luck their instead of where they were looking before.

" Kagome there's something I need to tell you "Sango finally said.

" What is it Sango is there something wrong "Kagome replied.

" No it's nothing bad it's something good actually "Sango said.

" Okay, fine what is it did you finally make a decision on the what Miroku asked you about? " Kagome asked.

" Yeah I did actually "Sango told her.

" OMG!!! what are you going to tell him? "Kagome asked in a crazy vioce.

" I'm going to say yes, because I really enjoyed our last one and because we have loads in common which means we are good together at least I hope so "Sango told her.

Kagome agreed with what Sango said about how she feels towards Miroku. The wierd part is that Miroku seems to always be falling in love with any girl he lays his eyes on, and Sango doesn't seem to care at least not that she let on. Maybe Miroku and Sango will one day get married and have kids, but let's not get ahead of ourselves so far they just seem to want to take it slow, and figure out where they stand as a couple. Sango decided to go find Miroku, so she could tell him that she would love to go on another date with him.

" Has anyone seen Miroku today? "Sango asked.

" Yeah, I think he's in the hut still "Shippo told her.

" Okay thank you! "Sango replied nicely, " Well I'll go check on him that way we all know where everyone is."

" Good thinking Sango "Inuyasha said to her.

" Thank you! well see you all later "Sango said to everyone as she headed towards the hut Miroku was in.

When she got in their she saw that he was still asleep, so she began to head outside that way he could sleep and she would come back later when he was awake. But as she was leaving Miroku woke up, so of course she stayed which made her kind of happy.

" Sango what are you doing here; I'm not trying to be means it's just that you don't usually come in here "Miroku said.

" I just came to tell you that I would love to go on another date with you "she told him.

" Okay, that's great how about sometime next week? "Miroku asked her.

" Sounds perfect! while I'll let you get back to sleep "Sango told him.

" No that's okay I'm awake now "he told her.

So she decided to stay with Miroku; he moved over in order to give Sango some room to lay down beside him. She got under the blankets along side Miroku, and just layed in his arms wondering about the future and if their futures would one day become one. She also wodered if even everyone started moving on with their lives if they would all still be friends. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see, but for now we just have to hope that they all truelly believe in their friendship.


	7. The others become worried

**The others become worried**

Both Miroku and Sango eventually fell asleep, but the others didn't know where they were especially since they weren't even sure if Miroku was in the hut to begin with, so they all start to worry about where those two could be. Even Kagome was becoming worried, but she kept trying to look at the bright side which was that no matter where Sango was she was with Miroku and she knew that Miroku would protect her with his life.

" Inuyasha I'm really getting worried about Miroku and Sango, because none of us has seen them at all today except for Sango, but that was only for about a few minutes "Kagome said almost in tears.

" I know Kagome even I'm worried don't worry we'll find them, but please don't cry we find them just trust in yourself and trust our friendship "Inuyasha told her.

Unfortunately Kagome could no longer hold in her, but thank goodness Inuyasha was there so he took her by the waist and her just held her beside him, and she layed her head right by his heart which seemed to help her relax as well as stop crying. Finally when she finished crying she told how greatful she was for him helping her stop crying, so to show her graditude she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Right after that Shippo ran out of the guys hut and told Inuyasha and Kagome that when he went into the hut to take a quick nap he saw Sango and Miroku sleeping beside each other in Miroku's bed.

**"** **Shippo are you really sure that it was Miroku and Sango in the hut sleeping together" **Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

" Yeah guys I'm sure that it was them if you don't believe me go see for yourself "Shippo replied.

" Okay, fine we will "Inuyasha told him while Kagome hesitated.

So of course off the three of them went headed towards the guys hut to see if Shippo was telling the truth about Miroku and Sango. When they finally reached the hut the three of them were completely surprised to find that Shippo had told them the truth Miroku and Sango were in fact sleeping together in Miroku's bed. When they saw it they just couldn't believe it, so they decided that they would pretend that they knew nothing about Miroku and Sango sleeping together.

" Shippo, Inuyasha, I think we should leave, because I doubt that they want us to know that they have some sort of feelings for one another and they wouldn't like it if they woke up to find us looking down at them "Kagome told the two.

" I agree with Kagome "Shippo and Inuyasha said one after the other.

" Kagome do you think that Miroku and Sango are going to begin dating, because I thought that Sango hated Miroku"asked Shippo.

" Well Shippo sometimes people change their feelings for others "Kagome told him.

" Kagome you mean like your feelings for Inuyasha, and his feelings for you"Shippo asked.

" Um...I guess, but maybe they haven't changed for the best or maybe they have who knows" Kagome said to Shippo.

" Well Kagome I think that Inuyasha does love you, but he's just to shy to tell you the truth " Shippo said thoughtfully.

A few hours after Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo saw Sango and Miroku sleeping with each other they finally woke up. They began making plans for their date next week, and about what they would say so that they could leave without anyone knowing about where they are headed. After they figured everything out Sango left, but was stopped by Kagome as they both were headed towards their hut.

" Sango just, so you know Shippo saw you and Miroku sleeping together he then told Inuyasha as well as myself, so Inuyasha saw you guys as well "Kagome said as a type of warning.

" Kagome please tell me that you are joking with me, because the last thing we wanted what am I going to do I don't need Inuyasha making fun of us "Sango said as she began to cry.

" Sango just sleep on it, and then talk with Miroku about this maybe you guys shoould actually tell everyone that you guys are dating "Kagome suggested.

Sango agreed with Kagome about sleeping on the subject of her relationship with Miroku, and then to talk with him about everyone already knowing because they caught them sleeping together. The next day Sango woke up instantly after Kagome got up and left the hut, so Sango got up and looked outside to see if Inuyasha and Shippo were out of the hut they share with Miroku, because if they weren't in the hut she could go and speak with Miroku about their situation. She decided to get dressed and walk over to his hut to see if he was awake, and to her surprise he was.

" We need to talk about our relationship "they said at the same time.

" You go first Miroku "Sango told him.

" Well when Shippo and Inuyasha came into the hut last night they told that they saw us sleeping together yesterday "he responded.

" That was what I came to tell you, because I'm not sure what to do anymore like should we tell them about us or should we break it off, but the thing is I don't really want to break it off because I feel we have something good together "Sango to Miroku.

They decide to go ahead a tell everyone the truth about them, and to tell them that they don't care what they have to say because they like being together, and because they make each other very happy. They also feel like telling them that next Tuesaday they will be leaving that afternoon, but will be back by sunset or so because they are going out on a date that afternoon. Miroku asks Sango to come and lay with him, because she looks very tired and worried about what the others especially Inuyasha will say, but then she thinks about how Kagome and Inuyasha both have feelings for each other but are to scared to reveal them to one another.


	8. The confession

**The Confession**

**Sango and Miroku agreed to tell the others the whole truth about their relationship. Even though they were both worried they knew that they could get through this, because they each have faith in the other person. Miroku also believed that this was something to test their relationship in order to tell if it was going to actually work out for the best. Sango was a little unsure about what this meant, but what she did know was that she has all the trust in the world for Miroku. All of a sudden Shippo came into the hut, and told them that Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them. **

**" Sango are you ready to do this"Miroku asked her.**

**" As ready as I'll ever be, especailly to tell people about our relationship "she replied.**

**" I see understand how you feel, but we have to it's the right thing to do "Miroku explained.**

**" Okay Miroku, I'm ready to go tell them "Sango told him.**

**" Great let's go"Miroku told her.**

**So they set off towards Inuyasha and Kagome hoping that this would be easy, but they obviously know that it'll be hard and take a little time to build up the courage to tell them the whole truth. Out of no where Sango just sat down by Kagome and started crying, so Miroku sat with her in order to try and get her to relax. **

**" Sango are you going to be okay...just relax don't worry we can do this together "said Miroku.**

**" Okay! together we can do anything "replied Sango. **

**" Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo...we have something to tell, and it is very important "they said at the same time. **

**" Okay we're listening "Inuyasha told them.**

**Sango and Miroku were finally able to build up their courage, and decided that it was the right time to tell them about their relationship and about how they have been lying to them. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo looked at them like why in the world would you lie to us. **

**" For almost 2 monthes now Sango and I have been secretly dating behind your backs "Miroku told them.**

**" We decided not to tell you guys, because we weren't sure if the relationship would work out and if it didn't know one would know about what happened between the two of us "Sango said.**

**" So really we didn't tell you because we wanted to be sure that it would work, but then Shippo saw us sleeping together in the hut so that when we decided that it was time to come clean about everything"they said hoping for forgiveness.**

**" Guys you could have just told us to begin with, because none of are going to judge you "Kagome explained to them.**

**" I'm pretty sure that everyone here knows that I have some feelings for Inuyasha, but even though we fight and yell I'm sure we would be a geart couple "Kagome said.**

**" Miroku, Sango...what we are really trying to say is that we forgive you, and wish you all the best oh yeah by the way we kind of figure you would want some time alone for a date or something, so we made you guys a picnic that way you could go and have fun "Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo told them.**

**" Guys that's so nice thank you so very much for understanding "Sango said to them.**

**" Well Sango lets go on this great picnic "said Miroku with a smile.**

**" Okay Miroku, so we'll see all of you guys when we get back "said Sango to the others.**

**So off they went hand in hand looking back with big smiles to Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo. At that time the others began to realize that maybe Miroku and Sango were made for each other and that one day they might even become parents. Which was kind of wierd to think of since they had never really gotten along before, but maybe they had just been playing hard to get. Know really knows besides them, so i guess while just have to wait and see. While the others went to figure out what they would eat Miroku and Sango were having the time of their lives, but what they didn't know was that back at camp the others thought it might be nice for them to have their own hut. When they got back everyone was asleep and there was the extra hut up so they went in, and surprisingly they found all of there belongings in it. **

**" Wow they are really okay with our relationship "they said to each other.**

**" Sango there's something I have to ask you, and if I don't I'll go crazy "Miroku told her.**

**" Okay, what is it"she replied.**

**Mirkou got down on one knee, and Sango started to blush.**

**" Sango will you please marry me"Miroku asked her.**

**" Oh Miroku, of course I'll marry you "replied Sango.**

**That night they decided to take their relationship to the next step, but agreed to obviouly keep it between them, because it is definetly none of anyone elses business. Especially since they are the only ones who can make that kind of decision reguarding their relationship.**


	9. Their engagment

**Their Engagment**

**When they woke up the next morning Miroku and Sango discussed how and when they were going to tell the others about their engagment. They also wanted to be sure that they told eveyone at the same time that way they all heard about it first hand. When they heard the voices of Kagome and Shippo they decided to go and see if they were all up, because they couldn't just walk around without telling anyone. They were actually happy to see that Inuysha was up along with Shippo and Kagome, because now they could tell everyone the great news and maybe even start making plans. **

**" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo can we have all of your attention, because we have something important to tell all of you "Miroku explained.**

**" Okay we're listening "Inuyasha told them.**

**" Well last night when we got back you all were asleep to our surprise we found an extra hut that you guys made for us, so when we got in Miroku did something I never thought he'd do "Sango said begining to cry.**

**" What, come on what did he do"asked Shippo growing impatient. (Like someone else I know...Courtney)**

**" He...he asked me to marry him "Sango said continuing on " And I told him yes"**

**" OMG! Miroku and Sango, that's awsome"Kagome yelled with excitement.**

**" Have the two of made any plans, or even choose a date for the wedding"Inuyasha asked.**

**" We haven't choosen a date yet, but I think later on we'll discuss it in order to make all the plans unfortunately it may be hard since we're looking for the jewel shards, and demons pop out of no where so who knows what's going to happen "Miroku and Sango told them.**

**" Oh, that is partly true but we'll all help you guys figure out what you want to do "Kagome told them.**

**Off they all went to celebrate Miroku and Sango's engagment, but then Kagura showed up along side with her sister Kanna. Inuyasha brought out his tetsaiga and told them to leave or die, but Kagura told him that wouldn't be able to kill them. Inuyasha didn't want to listen and began to attack them, but out of no where Kanna moved in front of Kagura and drew out her mirror which can steal the souls of people. What they didn't know was that Inuyasha's soul couldn't be taken, but they weren't trying to steal Inuyasha's they were trying to steal Kagome. They wanted her soul, because they believed that Kagome was Inuyasha's weakness; Inuyasha yelled for Kagome to run but he was to late her soul was being sucked out, but Sango was able to prevent Kanna from stealing Kagome's soul.**

**" Kagura I think you and your sister Kanna should leave, because neither of you are worth my time "Inuyasha told them boldly.**

**" Ouch that really hurt me, wait what am I saying it's not like I actually have a heart or some thing like that "said Kagura trying to be fuuny. **

**" Haha! What am I suppossed to care"asked Inuyasha trying to seem funny. **

**After awhile Kagura became bored from exchanging insults with Inuyasha, so she and Kanna left. Inuyasha ran to find and make sure that Kagome was alright, and Miroku ran to Sango to be sure that she was okay. **

**" Sango are you alright"Miroku asked her.**

**" Yes! I'm fine just a little tired "she replied to Miroku.**

**Out of no where Sango just fainted, but lucky Miroku was there to catch her! **

**" Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo please come help me Sango has fainted we need to get her to the hut to lay down and rest"Miroke told them.**

**" Okay, lets head towrds the hut; Shippo can you and open the door for us that way we don't have to actually stop"Kagome asked him.**

**When they reached Sango and Miroku's hut they layed her down, and Miroku said that he would be the one to stay with her but he promised them that as soon as she awoke he'd call them. Which they all agreed with, because Miroku was Sango's soon to be husband which is a big thing, so really he should be the one by her side when she finally awakes.**

**" Okay, I think that I'm just going to take a little nap in order to pass the time away "Miroku said to the others.**

**" Alright then we'll let you get some rest, so we will see you later then "Shippo said to Miroku.**

**When Sango awoke she found Miroku still asleep, so she left the hut very quietly that way Miroku could sleep so more. Out of no where Kagome came and found her, and she seemed extremely happy, because Sango was safe and perfectly well. **

**" Sango I'm glad to see that you are alright "Kagome told her.**

**" I hope nobody was worried about me "said Sango.**

**" Well silly of course people were worried we were all worried for you "said Kagome.**

**They moved away from the huts, because they didn't want to wake up Miroku or Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship has began to move forward, but Kagome was worried if Inuyasha was only taking further at a quicker speed becasue of Sango and Miroku's engagment.**


	10. Making arrangements

**Making Arrangements**

**Kagome began telling Sango about how Inuyasha seems to be taking their relationship further, but at a faster pace which was beginning to scare her because she was worried that he was only going at a faster pace since Miroku and Sango were engaged now. Sango seemed to think that Kagome was all wrong about the situation, and that Inuyasha just wanted to be sure that you are still in love with him.**

**" Well he doesn't have anything to worry about him I love him with all my heart, and I know in my heart that he feels the same way "Kagome told Sango.**

**" Well that's good to know "Sango replied, "Eventually you and Inuyasha will be in the same situation as Miroku and myself."**

**" Maybe, but probably not for awhile especially since I believe that Inuyasha still has feelings towards Kikiyo "Kagome said sadly.**

**Kagome began to cry, so Sango told her that everything was okay and not to worry because deep down Inuyasha truely loved Kagome not Kikiyo. Kagome tried to smile, but just the thought of her life without Inuyasha was upsetting. All of a sudden Inuyasha appeared wondering why Kagome was so upset, but Sango and Kagome didn't say a thing. **

**" Is everything alright? "Inuyasha asked the women.**

**" It's nothing to worry about "They replied.**

**" Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango come help a demon has appeared and we desperately need your help! "Shippo yelled to them.**

**" On our way Shippo! "Kagome told him.**

**The demon was one of Naraku's evil incarnations they could tell, because of the spider scar on his back. **

**" Inuyasha we need to figure out the weak spot! "Miroku yelled to him.**

**" Okay, got it! "he said in a promising voice.**

**So Inuyasha tried his Windscar, but it didn't really seem to do mich of anything to the demon. **

**" Inuyasha try your Backlashwave! "Sango yelled.**

**" BACK-LASH-WAVE! "Inuyasha commanded.**

**For a few seconds no one could see anything, because of the light given off by the attack. Luckly after those few seconds everyone noticed that one of the demons arms were missing, so of course he was very angry. (well wouldn't you be) Sango and Kagome began to use their weapons, and they did a fairly good job but it was mostly because of Inuyasha's attacks that they defeated the demon.**

**" Way to go you guys you defeated the demon "Shippo said coming out of hiding.**

**" Let's head off to bed that way we get a good nights rest "Kagome said to everyone.**

**" Great idea! "they others told her.**

**So they all headed off towards their huts in order to get some sleep, but Miroku and Sango couldn't sleep they were starting to think about wedding arrangements. After about three hours they fell asleep, but in Inuyasha's hut Shippo just kept talking which began to get on his nerves.**

**After about a week Sango began to feel sick most of the time, but she had no idea what the problem could be. Miroku thought it might be a cold, but Shippo thought it was the flu. Kagome on the other hand believed that she might better off just going to see Keade, and she would be able to tell Sango what the problem was. **

**" Okay, I agree with what Kagome said, and Miroku I'd really like it if you came along with me that way I'm not as worried "Sango said.**

**" I would love to acompany you to Keade's village "Miroku replied to her.**

**After they grabbed some of their things they headed off on their way, but as they got further from where they others were staying Sango felt worse by the minute. She was happy though, because Miroku was there to help her if she needed it. **

**" Sango are you sure you'll be able to make it? "Miroku asked.**

**" I should be able to make it hopefully "Sango replied.**

**" Okay, well let's just keep on going we aren't far from the village "Miroku said to her.**

**" Okay, let's do it "she told him.**

**After about half an hour of walking since their last conversation they finally reach Keade's village, but Sango began to feel weak and was worried that she might even faint.**

**" Lady Keade, Lady Keade...are you here! "Miroku yelled.**

**" Yes what is it that you need Miroku? "Keade asked him.**

**" Keade it's Sango she's been feeking sick lately, and is now feeling a little weak "he replied.**

**" Bring her to my hut that way I can take a look at her "Keade told Miroku.**

**Miroku got some of the villagers to help him carry her in that way she could relax and store some of her energy. When Keade was looking at Sango she saw her engagment ring, and asked Miroku about it he of course told her about their engagment. She was very happy about hearing that news, but she had news of her own to tell Miroku and Sango. **

**" Miroku there's something need to tell you and Sango "Keade told him.**

**" Lady Keade, what is it? "Miroku asked nervously.**

**" We should wait until Sango has awoken from the powders I have given her "Keade told Miroku.**

**" Okay, but when will that be most likely? "Miroku asked.**

**" Um...probably in an hour or two "she replied, "So you can go and look around the village if you'd like. "**

**" That's an excellent idea "he said to Keade.**

**For at least an hour, so he didn't really know that he had been away from her that long but all he needed to know was that Keade was with her, and that Keade would call for him when Sango has awoken. What he didn't know was that while sango was still asleep Keade was figuring out how she was going to tell Miroku and Sango that soon they will be parents, because as it turns out Sango is actually pregnant.**


	11. The truth is out

**The Truth is Out**

**When Sango finally awakes Keade calls for Miroku, and tells Sango that she has some good news for them. **

**" What is it Lady Keade? "they asked.**

**" Well Sango to tell you the truth you weren't actually that sick "she began.**

**" Really that's great "Miroku told Sango.**

**" But the other part is that it turns out that Sango is... "she started.**

**" I'm...she's what? "they asked.**

**" Sango is...pregnant "Keade said to the two of them.**

**" I'm pregnant "Sango said kind of confused.**

**" Yes, Sango that is why you have been feeling sick lately, because now you have to eat for another person besides yourself "Keade explained.**

**" Can I ask something? " Miroku asked.**

**" Yes, of course Miroku "Keade said.**

**" Well how did this happen? "he asked seeming confused.**

**" Well do I actually have to explain this whole thing to you? " Keade asked him.**

**" No, but what I mean is that we only did that sort of thing once "he explained.**

**" Well once is obviously enough "Sango and Keade said together.**

**After a few minutes of silence Miroku told them that he would be outside in a quiet place, so that way if Sango wanted to find him she'd know where to look. When he left Keade explained that it was obviously in her and Miroku's best interest to stay her and for Sango to no longer battle demons at least for the time being. Keade also said that if they wanted to have Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala to come that they would be more then welcome. Sango replied by saying that Keade was probably right since after awhile she may need help, and since Kagome is her best friend she'd like her to be her for support.**

**" Sango if you think you are strong enough at the moment maybe you and Miroku should go and get everything you'll, and to tell the others to come along as well because it would be safer for all of you to stay here "Keade told her.**

**" I agree, so I'll go get Miroku and we'll head back and don't worry we should be back by night fall especially since we'll be on Kilala's back "Sango explained to Keade.**

**" That sounds like the safest bet, but if you run into trouble (a.k.a demons) you and either Shippo or Kagome or even both run towards the village and let the Inuyasha and Miroku handle them "Keade said.**

**" Okay, we'll do it that way then "Sango said.**

**After Sango promised Keade that she would not fight demons, because she wouldn't want to risk anything happening to the baby. She left in order to find Miroku that way they could head back, and tell the others what is going on plus they needed to get some of their things since they'd be at the village for awhile. When Sango found Miroku he was by himself sitting under a tree in the shade, and when Sango explained what was going on and was going to happen he agreed. So off they went heading in the direction of where their friends were staying at least where they are staying for now, but hopefully they agree to come back ot Keade's village with Sango and Miroku.**

**" Do you think that the others will be happy for us, and will come with us to Keade's village? "Sango asked.**

**" Of course they'll be happy "Miroku told her.**

**" Yeah I'd really like it if Kgome was there with me, because she might know some stuff about this kind of thing "Sango explained to Miroku.**

**" Oh, well you could be right about Kagome knowing a bit about what you are going through right now "said Miroku.**

**They had been walking for about an hour or two, and lucky as they started up the hill leading to where their friends were they ran into Shippo who was picking berries off the bushes. **

**" Sango, Miroku, you guys are back how was it at Keade's village...what did she say about how Sango has been feeling? "Shippo asked.**

**" Shippo wait until we get to the huts, so we can tell everyone at the same time "they told him.**

**" Okay, that is a good idea "Shippo replied.**

**They finally reached the top of the hill, and when they got into the sight of everyone they all headed in their direction. So Miroku stopped them before they all went crazy around Sango, so he just asked them to go and sit down that way they could all talk about what happened at Keade's village.**

**" So what did Keade say guys? ''Kagome and Shippo asked.**

**" Well she told us that Sango's not sick that she's actually pregnant "Miroku told them.**

**All of a sudden the other's just looked at them with a look of amazement and partly confused, but they promised that they all would be there for both Sango and Miroku even Inuyasha promised to be a little helpful at times. **

**" Um...guys there is something else I need to tell you guys "Sango told them.**

**" Okay, what is it? "they all asked together.**

**" Well Keade thinks that it would be in Miroku's and my best interest to stay with her at the village that way she can make sure everything is going right, and she told me to tell you that if you wanted to come that there was loads of room so you all could fit "Sango explained.**

**" We would be more then happy to go with you and Miroku to Keade's village "they all told them.**

**They all went to grab there stuff then Sango and Miroku got on Kilala along with everyones stuff, and headed off back to Keade's village. Shippo also went on Kilala, but Kagome was on Inuyasha's back so they all arrived at Keade's village very quickly. It only seemed to take about half an hour, and when they arrived Keade gave Sango and Miroku one hut, Inuyasha and Shippo another hut, and the last hut went to Kagome she ended up getting it all to herself.**


	12. Miroku leaves for the moment

**Miroku Leaves for the Moment**

**After Keade showed everyone where they would be staying they began to move their stuff into the huts that Keade let them stay in until Sango had the baby, and until it's safe to leave with the baby. When they began to move everything into each of their huts Inuyasha and Miroku began to sense a demon headed towards the village, so they said that they would go deal with the demon and then they would right back. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss before he left, and Sango did the same to Miroku, but Shippo didn't kiss anyone since he had no one to actually kiss. **

"**I promise I won't be gone for long" Inuyasha and Miroku promised the girls.**

"**Okay, but please don't be gone for long" they replied.**

"**We'll try to be back as soon as possible!" they yelled as they were leaving.**

**The girls and Shippo just went back the huts, and decided they would go into one of the huts and talk about some stuff. Later on after they spent two hours talking about whatever came to mind Sango told them that she was going back ot her hut to get some sleep, because she was getting kind of tired. **

"**Okay, Sango we'll be quiet so you can sleep" Kagome and Shippo promised.**

"**Thanks, that'll be great" Sango told them.**

"**Okay, we'll see you later then" Kagome said.**

"**Yeah see you then guys" said Sango.**

**Shippo and Kagome talk for at least another hour, but then they heard Keade calling so they went to see what she wanted.**

"**Keade what is it?" Kagome asked.**

"**I'm looking for Sango, but I can't seem to find her and when I call she doesn't come" Keade replied.**

"**Oh...that's because she's sleeping at the moment" Shippo told her.**

"**Okay, when she gets up can you tell her to come see me in my hut?" Keade asked them.**

"**Yes of course, but why do you need to see her is it something bad?" Shippo asked Keade.**

"**No, I want to give her a check up since it's been a few weeks now" Keade explained to them.**

"**Okay, well we can tell her to go see you when she gets up" Kagome told her.**

"**That's great, thank you guys very much" Keade said to the two of them.**

"**It's no problem especially since we all want things to be good and healthy" Kagome said.**

**Everyone agreed of course, because it was the truth nobody wants to see anything bad happen to Sango or the baby. So far Sango is about 2 months pregnant, and in a few weeks she'll be 3 months plus after sometime Keade will be able to tell if the baby is a boy or a girl. **

"**Shippo do you want the baby to be a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked him.**

"**Um...I hope she has a baby girl" Shippo told her. "Do you want her to have a girl or a boy?" Shippo asked her.**

"**I hope that she has a baby boy, but a girl would be nice as well so it would be kind of hard to actually choose" Kagome stated.**

"**That's true" agreed Shippo. **

**All of a sudden Kagome saw the shadow of someone headed in the village's direction, so of course she was hoping that it was Inuyasha and Miroku. It seemed like it was her lucky day since she was right, so as soon as she realized that she was right she began to run in his direction.**

"**Inuyasha your back!" Kagome yelled as ran to him.**

"**Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha yelled to her as he began running to her.**

**When they reached each other they obviously began to kiss, and they made Shippo and Miroku head towards teh village. **

"**Inuyasha did you mean what you just said to me?" Kagome asked.**

"**Kagome of course I meant what I said if I didn't I wouldn't have said it" Inuyasha told her.**

"**Aw...that was so sweet" she told him, "Oh and Inuyasha, I love you too!"**

**When Miroku reached his hut he found Sango sound asleep, so he left the hut that way she could continue to sleep but as he was leaving she awoke. She told Miroku to stay that way he could get some sleep, and she said that she'd leave to let him sleep. Miroku said that he would do as she said, and try to get some sleep as soon as he laid down he fell asleep. Sango left the hut, and when she did Shippo told her that Keade had been looking for her earlier and that she was to go to her hut.**

"**Okay, thank you for telling me Shippo" Sango said.**

"**No problem" he replied to her.**

"**Shippo where is Kagome i would like her to come with me?" Sango asked him.**

"**Oh, she is up on the hill with Inuyasha when I left they were kissing, because they were happy to see each other and because Inuyasha told her that he loved her and she told him the same thing" Shippo explained to her.**

"**Oh...well I guess I'll go see Keade without her" Sango said.**

"**Well if you want I'll go with you, but wait outside" Shippo told her.**

"**Okay, that sounds great Shippo" Sango said and she gave him a kiss on the forehead.**

**Shippo and Sango headed towards Keade's hut Sango seemed worried about something. Shippo began to think that maybe she was worried about what Keade was going to tell her. They got to Keade's hut and Sango headed inside while Shippo stayed outside like he said he would earlier. **


	13. More good news

** More Good News**

**When Sango walked into the hut Keade was busy organizing all the things that she owned, and she then stopped since now she had a visitor.**

**"So Sango how was your nap?" Keade asked.**

**"Um...it was good, but how did you know?" Sango asked her.**

**"Well you were sleeping, but I didn't know and I was calling you for your check up after about 5 minutes Kagome and Shippo told me that you were asleep, so I asked them to send you here when you awoke" Keade explained.**

**"Oh..okay then, well I guess we should get this check up going" Sango said.**

**Keade agreed, so they stopped with the long coversations and she began to examine Sango.**

**"Sango what are you hoping you have?" asked Keade.**

**"Well I'd like either one, so all I really want is a healthy baby" Sango replied.**

**"Um...does Miroku think the same way?"asked Keade.**

**"Well partly he wants a healthy baby, but he'd really like to have a boy" Sango told Keade.**

**As Keade continued on with the check up she began to think of the future since she wanted to prepare Sango, and since she should inform Sango of her due date. Has she began calculating things in her head she realized that her due date would be June 12, but Keade also realized that in about four or five weeks she'd be able to tell if the baby was a girl or a boy.**

**"Sango good news your due date is June 12" Keade told her.**

**"Oh, well that's good to know" Sango said.**

**"In about four or five weeks I should be able to figure out whether it's a boy or a girl" Keade told her.**

**"Okay great, it that everything?'' asked Sango.**

**"No just one more thing" she said.**

**"Okay" replied Sango.**

**Keade realized that there was one test that she hadn't done yet, and that test is to figure out whether she was going to have one baby or if she'd have twins. When the test was completed she had learned that she would be having a ste of twins which is good news.**

**"Well Sango the last test has been completed, and the results tell me that you are going to actually have a set of twins" Keade said with a smile.**

**"Oh my goodness, Keade are you certain?" she asked.**

**"Yes, I am sure" she replied.**

**"Are we done because I think I should go and give Miroku the great news" Sango told her.**

**"Yes, we are done I would like you to come back for your next check up in five weeks so about a month from now" Keade told her.**

**"Understood well I'll see you later on" she said to Keade in a cheerful voice.**

**When she left the hut Shippo was there waiting just like he had promised, and as soon as Sango came out he smiled.**

**"Sango what did Keade tell you?" asked Shippo.**

**"What do you mean Shippo do I seem different?" Sango asked him.**

**"Well you are smiling like you recieved excellent news" Shippo told her.**

**"Oh...well I did, but I'll tell you after I want to tell Miroku first then I'll tell you, Kagome, and Inuyasha all at the same time" Sango told him.**

**"Okay, I understand" he said.**

**"Can you go get Kagome and Inuyasha then go to Kagome's hut, and Miroku and I will meet you guys there to tell you all" Sango said.**

**"Okay, I can do that" Shippo said as he headed in Kagome and Inuyasha's direction.**

**Meanwhile Sango headed towards the hut that she and Miroku were staying in and she hoped that he was awake, because she didn't really want to wake him up but if he is still asleep then she'll have to. When she arrived at the hut she found Miroku just getting up, and he looked at her he then also smiled.**

**"Miroku are you fully awake?" she asked him.**

**"Yes, but why does that matter?" he asked her.**

**"Because I have some great news for you" she explained.**

**"Okay, what is it?" asked Miroku.**

**"Well I just finished my check up with Keade, and she told me that we are actually having a set of twins" said Sango.**

**"Really we are having twins?" he asked to make sure.**

**"Yes, we really are" she said to him with a big smile.**

**"Come on we have to go tell the others" they said at the same time.**

**They left the hut and headed for Kagome's hut, because that was where Shippo was to take them. When they got there they were all sitting on the floor waiting patiently plus Kagome and Inuyasha just kept kissing.**

**"So Sango what did Keade say?" Shippo asked.**

**"Well I'll tell as soon as those to cut it out" Sango told Shippo.**

**"Kagome quit it Sango is going to tell us what Keade said!" yelled Shippo.**

**"Okay, sorry Sango go on" Kagome and Inuyasha told her.**

**"Well as Shippo probably already told you that I got some good news from Keade earlier" Sango said.**

**"Yeah he told us that, and then told us we had to come here" Inuyasha said.**

**"Well the good news that we recieved was that we are having twins" Sango said.**

**"Really?" the others asked just to be sure.**

**"Yeah it's true!" Miroku told them all.**

**Everyone said congratulations, and then they all went to their own huts except Kagome since she was already in her own hut. When Sango and Miroku got to their own hut they celebrated with a little dance together, but after their dance they both went to sleep and both had dreams about what life would be like with two little kids.**


	14. Something nobody predicted

** Something Nobody Predicted**

**Everyone was asleep in their huts except for Inuyasha he seemed to have somethin on his mind, but whatever it was he didn't seem to want to share it with anyone. Inuyasha wanted to go for a walk, but decided not to instead he went to Kagome's hut he knock first though since in the past he has seen her not fully clothed. **

**"Kagome are you awake?" Inuyasha asked quietly.**

**"I am partly awake" she replied.**

**"Can I come in there is something I need to say to you" he said.**

**"Okay, come on in Inuyasha" Kagome said to him.**

**When he walked in he realized that he had just woken Kagome up, and he began to feel bad about that he than began to wonder if he should just waited till the morning.**

**"Inuyasha you said that you needed to tell me something" she said.**

**"Oh yeah, I just wanted to straighten things up" he told her.**

**"What do you need to straighten up?" she asked partly confused.**

**"See I really love you, but I don't know if I should ask you to marry me or if we just comtinue doing what we are doing" Inuyasha said hoping that he said everything properly.**

**"Well maybe we should keep this like this for awhile longer" Kagome suggested.**

**"The thing is that I would ask you to marry me, but I don't want to seem mean especially since everyone is still happy for Miroku and Sango" Inuyasha explained.**

**"I doubt they'd be mad if anything they would be happy for us, but you what this isn't my choice it's yours" she told him.**

**"Okay, well I'll let you get back to sleep see you in the morning" Inuyasha said to Kagome.**

**"Inuyasha if you want you can stay here for the night" Kagome said hoping he would stay.**

**"Okay, then I'll stay for the night" Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome moved over in order to make room from Inuyasha to lay down beside her, and so that they could share her sleeping bag. A soon as their heads hit the pillows they were asleep, and even in Inuyasha's dreams he was thinking whether to ask Kagome to be his wife or to just keep their relationship the way it is. When the sun began to rise he finally figured out what he was going to do he was going to ask her, because he had faith that everyone would be just as happy for them as they are for Sango and Miroku. When Inuyasha opened his eyes Kagome was still sleeping, so he just stayed where he was and tried to go back to sleep unfortunately it wasn't working for him all that well. After about an hour he could do it anymore, so he went outside to see if anyone else was awake and to his surprise Miroku was awake, so he went to talk with him for the time being.**

**"Morning Miroku" Inuyasha said.**

**"Good morning Inuyasha" he replied.**

**"Miroku I was wondering how did you ask Sango to marry you?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Well I just took her on a nice walk, and then when we got back I asked her when we got to her hut" Miroku told him.**

**"Okay, thanks" Inuyasha said.**

**"Why?" Miroku asked.**

**"Well, because Kagome and I have been getting closer lately so I was hoping to ask her to marry me" Inuyasha told Miroku.**

**"Inuyasha that's great" Miroku said with a huge smile.**

**"The thing is I don't want to make everyone forget about you and Sango especially since you guys are both engaged as well as going to have twins" Inuyasha confessed.**

**"Nobody is going to forget us they'll just be happy for you guys as well" Miroku explained.**

**"Oh, then I've made up my mind I'm going to ask Kagome to marry me, but don't tell anyone even Sango" Inuyasha told Miroku.**

**"I promised" Miroku said.**

**"Well got to go I think'll do it whe nshe wakes up" said Inuyasha.**

**"Okay then I'll talk with you later" Miroku said to him.**

**About half an hour after Inuyasha got back to Kagome's hut, and back into the sleeping bag she awoke to find Inuyasha still there with her which made her happy. **

**"Good morning beautiful" Inuyasha said to her.**

**"Good morning" she replied with a smile.**

**"Kagome I have thought things over, and I was hoping that you would agree to be my wife for the rest of our lives, so I guess what I'm trying to say is...Kagome will you marry me?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Oh, Inuyasha of course I'll be your wife but there is one thing that I have to ask you" Kagome said.**

**"Okay, what is it?" he asked.**

**"Well can we have one wedding here in this era, and have another one in my true era because it wouldn't be fair if my family couldn't see me get married" she explained.**

**"Anything for you'' he told her.**

**"Does that mean yes?'' she asked to be sure.**

**"Of course, it's a yes" he verified.**

**Inuyasha pulled out the ring and placed on her finger they then kissed obviously, and they decided just to stay in the hut together for awhile. Also Kagome kept looking at her ring, and each time after she'd look at it for a few minutes she'd kiss Inuyasha and tell him just how much she loved him.**


	15. Shippo feels left out

**Shippo Feels Left Out**

**Inuyasha left the hut, so Kagome could get dressed without him there they had decided to go and tell everyone the good news. Before Inuyasha left the hut Kagome had asked him to go and get everyone, so that they could tell them all at the same time and if someone wasn't up they would wait. They were lucky because everyone seemed to be up, but Shippo seem to look at Inuyasha with an evil look and Inuyasha had no clue why.**

**"Shippo what is wrong with you this morning?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Nothing really, just wondering where you were all night and what you have been up to this morning" Shippo stated.**

**"Shippo I haven't done anything wrong, so relax" Inuyasha told him.**

**"I never said you did anything wrong" said Shippo.**

**"Okay, well if that's everything I'm going to check on Kagome" Inuyasha said as he headed off in her hut's direction.**

**When Inuyasha arrived at the hut Kagome had just finished getting ready, and was walking out the door. As soon as she saw Inuyasha she started to smile, and she ran to him they then headed towards all of their friends.**

**"You ready to tell everyone?" he asked.**

**"Yes, are you?" she asked he back.**

**"Of course, it wouldn't be right to hide this sort of thing from they" he stated.**

**"True" she agreed.**

**When they reached everyone they all look surprised, but neither Kagome or Inuyasha could figure out why until Shippo asked "What's that on your finger Kagome?"**

**"Well it's an engagment ring Shippo" she replied.**

**"Oh, you guys that's great" Miroku and Sango said together.**

**"You mean that the two of you are going to get married as well?" Shippo asked.**

**"Yes, Shippo we are" Inuyasha told him.**

**After Inuyasha told him that Shippo seemed a little sad, but he continued to act happy. Kagome could tell that Shippo was unhappy, but she didn't say anything until everyone else walked off except for her and Shippo.**

**"Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome asked.**

**"It's just that now Miroku and Sango are getting married plus Inuyasha and you are engaged as well" Shippo stated.**

**"Shippo just because I'm going to marry Inuyasha it doesn't mean that we'll leave you, so don't worry we'll still be there for you" Kagome promised him.**

**"Promise?" asked Shippo.**

**"I promise with all my heart" she answered.**

**Kagome and Shippo left to go find the others, and they looked at one another and just smiled. For once in Kagome's life she felt happy for herself, but for Inuyasha and Shippo as well. She hoped with all her heart that, because she and Inuyasha were engaged that he and Shippo would begin to get along.**


	16. A new friendship begins to form

**A New Friendship Begins to Form**

**It has been five weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha told everyone about their engagment, and since that day Shippo and Inuyasha have started working out all of their problems. Kagome was happy to see Inuyasha being nice to Shippo instead of hitting like he usually does, but she knows how to get Inuyasha to stop all she has to do is say sit.**

**"Inuyasha have you seen Sango?" asked Miroku.**

**"Well I think she's with Kagome" he replied.**

**"Okay, thanks I'll go find them" Miroku said.**

**"Wait, I'll go with you" Inuyasha told him.**

**They left Shippo there that way he would be safe, but what Miroku and Inuyasha didn't know was that Shippo actually knew where the girls were. In turns out that they were at Keade's hut, because it was time for Sango's next check up. **

**"Sango you are going to have a baby boy as well as a baby girl, so now you guys can think about names" Keade told her.**

**"That's true" Kagome said.**

**"I wonder what we'll name them" Sango said to herself.**

**Sango and Kagome left Keade's hut, and headed straight for Miroku and Sango's hut hoping to find Miroku there that way Sango could tell him the good news. Unfortunately he wasn't there, because he was with Inuyasha looking for them and they weren't back yet. After about an hour of waiting in the hut they all started to become worried, but they weren't sure where they should look first.**

**"Sango stay here while Shippo and I go look for them" Kagome said.**

**"Okay, but please don't be long I'm already worried enough" Sango told them.**

**"We will be back as soon as we find them" Kagome replied.**

**"Okay, fine you'd better get going" she told them.**

**Shippo and Kagome left Sango and headed in the direction that Shippo saw them going before they disappeared from site, so they followed the path for about 10 minutes and then they heard Inuyasha voice as well as Miroku's. Kagome yelled to them they finally replied, but Kagome and Shippo had a hard time trying to follow their voices. Lucky for them Inuyasha as well as Miroku came and found them, so after they were all reunited they all headed back to the village.**

**"Miroku!" Sango yelled as she ran towards him.**

**"Sango!" he yelled as he ran towards her.**

**When they reached each other they began to kiss, and after they finished doing that Sango wispered in his ear that they are going to have a baby boy as well as a baby girl. When she finished telling him they kissed a again, but then she they told everyone else and they all told them how happy they were for the two of them.**

**"That's great you two" Shippo said.**

**"Just think double trouble, but we know that the two of you can handle just about anything" Inuyasha said nicely.**

**"Thanks guys" they replied.**

**Everyone headed towards their huts Shippo helped Inuyasha move his stuff into Kagome's hut since they are now engaged. After they all finished that Shippo headed back to his hut which was now all his, and while everyone else wass sleeping Inuyasha and Kagome began talking about how life would be like raising kids and having a family. They came to the conclusion that after awhile life would be great raising a family, but not right now since there was a lot of stuff happening at the moment. Eventually Kagome and Inuyasha are going to have to leave for a few days, because they need to tell Kagome's family about their engagment. **


	17. Long time no see

**Long Time No See**

**A week had past since Inuyasha and Kagome became engaged, and Kagome was beginning to feel homesick. She hasn't gone back since before Miroku and Sango begun dating which was at last six months ago, and that's also how long Sango has been pregnant. For the past week Kaogme has been telling Inuyasha that they should both go back to her era, so they can tell Kagome's family the good news together and Inuyasha was beginning to agree that she had the right idea. They decided that this weekend they would go and reveal the great news to Kagome's family which is also now Inuyasha's family.**

**"Kagome are you ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Just about I'll be just one more minute" Kagome replied.**

**"Okay, well I'll just tell the others that we'll be back be tomorrow night that way they don't worry" he explained.**

**"That's a perfect idea" she told him.**

**Inuyasha headed off in Shippo direction to inform him of what would be happening this weekend. After he told Shippo he went to tell Miroku and Sango, but they were still asleep so he asked Shippo to tell them for him since he and Kagome were leaving now. Before they left Kagome went to tell Keade where they were going and to watch Shippo as well as Miroku and Sango because they didn't want anything bad to happen to any of there friends. After they finished talking with Keade they haeded towards the well, and if they left very soon they should reach Kagome's era by lunch time with seemed good to Inuyasha because he was getting a little hungery. They finally reached Kagome's house and they headed to the house, and when they walked in everyone was happy.**

**"Kagome your home!" Sota yelled.**

**"That right Sota" Grandpa replied.**

**"Inuyasha is here also you know" Kagome told them.**

**"So why have you come home?" Sota asked.**

**"Well..." Kagome and Inuyasha said together.**

**"Come on tell us" said Sopta.**

**"I have come back along with Inuyasha tol tell you some good news" Kagome said.**

**"Okay, go ahead sweetheart" Mrs.Higurashi said.**

**"Well two of our friends are now engaged as well as expecting twins" Kagome informed everyone.**

**"Oh, that's great!" Mrs. Hitgurashi said with a smile.**

**"Well that isn't the only reason that we have come back "Inuyasha told them.**

**"Yes, we also came back to tell you all that we are also engaged" Kagome finally said.**

**"Oh my goodness, that's great news but how are you two going to get married so that everyone can see you guys get married?" Mrs. Hitgurashi asked.**

**"We plan on getting married here so that all of you can come, and get married back in the feutal era so that everyone else can see" Kagome explained.**

**"That's a great idea" said grandpa.**

**"Is it okay if we spend the night?" Kagome asked.**

**"Of course, you can" said Mrs, Hitgurashi.**

**They had some sandwitches for lunch and then headed upstairs to catch up on some sleep, so of course everyone didn't really want Kagome and Inuyasha staying in the same bedroom, but they were engaged now so it should be fine but who knows. While they were sleeping upstairs the others were making plans downstairs, and they kept dancing around quietly. **


	18. Wedding plans

**Wedding Plans**

**While Inuyasha and Kagome were upstairs asleep Mrs. Hitgurashi, Grandpa, and Sota were making some plans for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, but when the two of them would finally wake up everyone would discuss the plans for the wedding. The only problem would be having the wedding without any of the towns people knowing, and without any of Kagome's friends find out. **

**"Where should we have the wedding take place?" asked Sota.**

**"In the backyard, because that way nobody has to find out about it unless we tell them which we won't" Mrs. Hitgurashi said.**

**"True, because the last thing we need is people finding about Inuyasha plus Kagome is a little young, so we don't want anything going around about her" Grandpa said.**

**After about an hour of dicussing wedding plans they finally figured out the best way to have the wedding without anyone knowing what is actually going on. After about another half hour Inuyasha and Kagome both awoke, and seemed to be in the happiest mood they have ever been in since they became engaged.**

**"Morning beautiful" Inuyasha says to Kagome as she awakes.**

**"Morning to you my love" she says back to him.**

**"Let's go downstairs and get something to eat" Kagome says.**

**"Sure, that sounds perfect" replys Inuyasha.**

**They lay there for at least five minutes, and headed downstairs where they find Kagome's family all sitting around the table.**

**"Morning you two" Mrs. Hitgurashi says.**

**"Morning" they reply together.**

**Kagome begins making something that both she and Inuyasha would like to eat for breakfast. After she figures out what to make and begins to make it her mother says that she'll make it. So Kagome and Inuyasha go into the living room and sit down, but then Sota comes in which seems fine until he decides to sit in between the two of them.**

**"Hey, Sota what are you doing?" asks Kagome not looking happy.**

**"I'm sitting with my best pal Inuyasha" he tells her.**

**"Yeah, so sit on the other side of him" Kagome says still unhappy.**

**"Why?" he asks.**

**"Because I was sitting here with him first, and because I want to sit beside my husband to be" she tells him.**

**"Okay, fine I'll move" Sota tells them.**

**"Thank you" Kagome said to Sota with a smile.**

**"No problem" Sota replied.**

**"What would you guys like to watch?" asked Kagome.**

**"Um...how about some cartoons" suggested Sota.**

**"Okay, sure whatever those are" Inuyasha said.**

**Kagome turned on the television, and looked through the guide until she found a good cartoon show that everyone would like to watch. Inuyasha seemed confused since he didn't know what a television was, or even what cartoons were. **

**"Are you alright Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.**

**"Yeah, just a little confused" he told her.**

**"What are you confused about?" she asked.**

**"Well I don't really know what a tel..evis..ion is, or what car...toons are" he explained.**

**"Well a television is the big box thing that we are watching the cartoons on, and cartoons are just a type of television show and they are animated" she explained to him.**

**"Okay, that makes a bit more sense"he said.**

**"Kagome, Inuyasha your breakfast is ready, so come and eat afterwards I'd like to talk with the two of you" Mrs. Hitgurashi.**

**"Okay, we'll be right there in a few minutes" Kagome replied.**

**"Okay, but hurry please" Mrs. Hitgurashi.**

**"Yes, mother" said Kagome.**

**They got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen since that's where there breakfast is located, but what they didn't know was that Kagome's mother wanted to talk about wedding plans after breakfast. They sat down at the table, and began eating there eggs and bacon along with a few pieces of toast.**

**"This is really good Mrs. Hitgurashi" said Inuyasha.**

**"Thank you very much Inuyasha" she replied.**

**"Yeah, mom this is great" Kagome told her mother.**

**"Thanks dear" her mother replied.**

**"After you two finish eating I'd like to talk a bit about your wedding, and to talk about making plans for it" said Mrs. Hitgurashi.**

**"Okay" they said together.**

**When they finished eating Kagome took both of their dishes, and put them in the sink that way they wouldbe ready to be wasshed whenever someone came to wash them. So they began talking about the wedding, and Mrs. Hitgurashi explained all her plans so that the two of them would understand what was going on. When they finished Kagome told her mother that they wanted to have the wedding either this weekend or next weekend after.**

**"But why so soon?" her mother asked.**

**"Because, we don't want everyone knowing and that way we can come home and see all of our friends very soon" she explained.**

**"Oh, but Kagome you are home" grandpa said.**

**"No grandpa, the feutal is my home now grandpa and it will be for the rest of my life" Kagome said.**

**"Kagome, if you live there we won't see you anymore" Sota said.**

**"Yes, you will it's called visiting" she said.**

**"Okay, we'll have the wedding next weekend" her mother said.**

**They ate lunch after they finished the wedding plans conversation, and after they did that they headed for the living room to watch some more television/cartoons. While they were doing that Kagome was making up a little plan of her owns inside her head, and the plan was to get her family to go out for dinner so that she could make Inuyasha a special dinner just for the two of them. **


	19. A special dinner for Inuyasha

**A special dinner for Inuyasha**

**When Inuyasha became very content with the cartoons that they were watching, so Kagome decided that she would leave for just a few minutes that way she could secretly ask her family to go out for dinner, so she could make Inuyasha a surprise dinner just for the two of them. **

**"Could you do that mom?" Kagome asked.**

**"Um...yeah I should be able to take everyone else out for a nice dinner" her mother replied.**

**"That's great, thank you so much, now I can make Inuyasha the best dinner in the world" Kagome said.**

**When Kagome got back to the couch where Inuyasha had been sitting the whole time while she was talking with her mother about her special surprise. He seemed confused when she got back, because he hadn't even noticed that she left to go somewhere else. About an hour later Mrs. Hitgurashi, grandpa, and Sota began to get ready for there nice dinner at a the resturant, and Inuyasha became confused because he and Kagome weren't getting ready and because they weren't even invited.**

**"Kagome how come we aren't going out for dinner with your family?" Inuyasha asked.**

**"Well I thought that we could have some time alone while they were out" replied Kagome.**

**"Oh, that sounds nice" said Inuyasha.**

**"That's what I was thinking" Kagome told him.**

**About ten minutes later Kagome's mother kissed her goodbye, and wished her luck with the dinner that Kagome was planning for Inuyasha. After that Kagome's family stepped out the door and left for the resturant, because they had reservations. **

**"Kagome what are we going to eat for dinner then?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Well I was thinking that I would make you a very special surprise dinner, but you just spoiled it'' Kagome said.**

**"Well it can still be a surprise, because I don't know what it is yet" Inuyasha said.**

**"Okay, well you go and watch television while I begin making your surprise dinner" Kagome said.**

**'Okay, I guess I'll leave you to make the dinner then" Inuyasha replied.**

**So Inuyasha headed towards the living room while Kagome went to the kitchen where she could begin making the special dinner for Inuyasha and herself. Kagome wasn't exactly sure what to make, but then she thought about what Inuyasha liked to eat from what she brought to the feutal era. By thinking that way she decided to make him a dinner involving: ham, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. After about an hour of cooking as well as making sure that Inuyasha wasn't peeking at the surprise dinner it was finally ready.**

**"Inuyasha the dinner is ready" Kagome said when she called him for dinner.**

**"Okay, be right there" he told her.**

**When Inuyasha finally got to the table we was, so surprise with dinner that he almost faitned. Kagome kind of felt special, because of the way he acted when he laid eyes on dinner plus it was the first time that she had cooked something just for Inuyasha. **

**"Inuyasha maybe you should sit down, and try the food" she suggested.**

**"Yeah, I should do that" he said.**

**"Okay, trust me you'll love it" she told him.**

**"Knowing me I will" he replied.**

**He sat down at the table, and began eating after about hte third bite Inuyasha just started stuffing his face with ham, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Which made Kagome think that maybe she should do this type of thing more often if this is the thanks she'll get.**

**"Inuyasha can you try to eat in a nicer manor?" she asked.**

**"Yes, but this food is just so great I love it" he told her.**

**"Yeah, but you're starting to freak me out" she explained.**

**After they finished eating Kagome brought out the dessert that she also made which was apple crisp, and it turns out that Inuyasha loves that also. When they finished that as well Kagome got up and began doing the dishes, and after she finished that she went into the living room and began snuggling with Inuyasha on the couch. When they both began to fall asleep they headed upstairs to go to bed and get their pj's on.**

**"Inuyasha I need to tell you something" Kagome said.**

**"Okay. what is it?" he asked.**

**"Well I just thought you should know that I want a family, and i hope that you do as well" she said.**

**"Well I guess you're in luck, because I want a family as well and most of all I want a family with you" he said.**

**"Inuyasha, that was so sweet" said Kagome.**

**They agreed that since Kagome's family went out for dinner this might be the best time to show each other how much they really love and care for each other. (I guess you know what they did next.) As it turns out Kagome's family had a feeling that something alongs those lines was going to happen, so they ended get a hotel room as well. Which mean that Kagome and Inuyasha had the whole house to themelves, so actually no one would really know what happened between the two of them unless they told.**


	20. A night to remember

**A Night to Remember**

**The next morning when Inuyasha woke up he realized that Kagome wasn't there laying next to him which made him wonder where she could be, so he got up and went downstairs to find her. To his surprise she was in the kitchen making some french toast which smelled delicious, and since Kagome hadn't noticed him yet he decided to sneak up behind her to kiss her on the neck. **

**"Oh Inuyasha I hadn't realized you were down here" she said sounding surprised.**

**"I thought so" he told her.**

**"I'm making breakfast for the two of us, and then afterwards we can get dressed and wait for my family to get back" she said.**

**"Kagome would it be possible for us to go back to the feutal era today sometime?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"No I don't think so" she replied.**

**"Oh darn, but why not?" he asked again.**

**"Because silly we are getting married in tomorrow and we have to be all ready" she explained to him.**

**"Oh...okay then" he said trying to agree.**

**When the two of them finished they washed their plates and then went to change into regular clothes, and as they were doing that Kagome's family returned to the house. **

**"Inuyasha, Kagome where are you two?" asked Mrs. Hitgurashi from the stairs.**

**"We're just getting changed" she replied, "In seperate rooms don't worry!"**

**Just a few seconds later Inuyasha and Kagome came down to find her family looking at them in a strange way. **

**"Mom did you find a preist to preform the wedding for us?" Kagome asked.**

**"As a matter of fact I did, and he doesn't even care about your age" she told her daughter.**

**"OMG that is prefect then so everything is ready for tomorrow then" Kagome said.**

**After Kagome's family got unpacked they decided to just make sure that they had everything, so Kagome went and tried on her mother's old wedding dress while that was going on Inuyasha tried on this suit that belonged to Kagome's father. Luckly both outfits were a perfect fit, and all they coould think about was how tomorrow they were going to be married which meant they would officially be together forever.**

**Back in the feutal era**

**The others just stayed at Keade's village, because of Sango's condition she was now nine monthes pregnant which meant that she could have the babies at anytime. While Inuyasha and Kagome were back in her time both Miroku and Sango have been thinking about their children and decided on two names for each. As they had previously been told Sango was going to have twins, and that one would be a girl while the other would actually be a boy which means that both Sango and Miroku were getting what they were hoping for. They decided to name the girl either Suki or Mika, and the boy would either be Zen or Kisho. Sango and Miroku still had to decided on the final name, but they knew it would be hard so they planned to ask for Shippo's input.**

**"Miroku which do you prefer as a girls name Suki or Mika, because we really need to choose especailly since they could come at anytime?" Sango asked him.**

**"Well I like both, but since I have to choose I'd have to say Mika" he told her.**

**"Okay, that sounds great to me now for the boy's name either Zen or Kisho?" she asked.**

**"Well let's go with Zen, because that sounds more manly just kidding sweety but that is my choice" said Miroku.**

**"Okay I agree with you, and what do you think Shippo?" she asked.**

**"For once I would have to agree with Mirkou those are great names, and your children will be prefect for those names" he told the two of them.**

**Unfortunately they would have to wait until Inuyasha and Kagome returned before they could tell them since none of them could actually travel through the well which made they upset, because they really missed them.**

**Kagome's time**

**"How about the two of you go upstairs and get some sleep" grandpa suggested.**

**"That sounds like a prefect idea since the two of you have a big day tomorrow" said Mrs. Hitgurashi.**

**"Okay well...we'll see all of you in the morning" said Kagome, "Oh and grandpa will you please walk me down the aile tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"It would be my honour Kagome" he told Kagome.**

**"Well see you in the morning" they said once more as they headed upstairs.**


End file.
